Letters to Mystic Falls
by Juliet Salvatore
Summary: Inspired by the movie Letters to Juliet Write to any of the TVD charcters and they will write a reply.
1. Dear Damon

**Dear Damon**

**There's this guy at my school who's a lot like you in a way and he's sarcastic and grumpy all the time but when I talk to him he's a lot nicer but I get the feeling he's like that with all the girls sooo if u could get back to me soo that would make my day!**

**From Fastmouth96**

**P.S. He's also shows the pain in his eyes that I want to make go away like no else knows what he's going through but me…thanks again!**

Dear Fastmouth96

Grumpy? This guy doesn't sound like me at all! Try mysteriously deep and some people would find it endearing. However if we were pretending that he was my mini me you might want to consider that he probably doesn't have very many people he can trust. Now I'm not great at the whole 'advise' thing but I can give it a shot, be his friend. That's what he'll need right now, somebody who isn't being nosy or prying into his private life but is just there ready to listen if he wants to talk. There, how did I do?

Damon

**Dear Damon**

**What do you see in Elena, she's so evil to you. You should break up with her and date me! Lol!**

**Undying Love13**

Dear Undying Love13

I would be the biggest idiot in the history of the world if I risked what I have with Elena atm, she's way too good for me. I'll tell you what though, the second she figures that out and goes running back to my brother feel free to stop by the house. It's not too hard to find, just look for the biggest one in town ;)

Damon

P.S. Are you aware that 13 is an unlucky number? Not saying you should be believe in all that superstitious nonsense but you know, there was once a day when I didn't believe in vampires.


	2. Let's talk relationships

**Dear Elena,**

**My ex boyfriend decided that he wanted to be apart of my life again after not talking for almost a year. The thing is he decided to start talking after i got a new boyfriend. We started talking about stupid things we use to always talk about before and when we were dating. Then he started to compliment me, then making me laugh, and then flirting non-stop. He got engaged almost 6 months ago and he just told me a few days ago that he was still in love with me. I still have feelings for him, but i don't trust him anymore and i want to give my current boyfriend a chance to see if we could go anywhere. What would be your advice to help me let him know that i need time to process everything. Also i wanted to tell my current boyfriend what is going on since they do know each other, how can i let him know gently what has been happening.**

**Please let me know your opinion.**

**MugglebornGleek4life(A HUGE TVD Fan)**

Dear MugglebornGleek4life

Trying to juggle two men you care that deeply for is HARD, and I can empathise with your situation. However I agree with you when you say that your current boyfriend deserves an honest chance to make you happy and unfortunately that may not be possible with your ex still in your life, particularly if that ex is engaged. The engagement does complicate matters. Have you asked him why he got engaged if he was still in love with you? I don't think your relationship with your ex is necessarily healthy for either of you and my advice would be to try to maintain some distance. I'm not saying you shouldn't ever talk to him, but maybe try to back off a little to give both of you space to focus on your current should understand if you just tell it to him straight Dwelling on the past will only hurt your future. If you can't trust this man then there is no hope for a future with him. Trust and communication is a very important part of any relationship which is why you should tell your current boyfriend that you used to date this man, he does have a right to know after all and he needs to know that you'll be honest with him no matter how hard it might be. In saying all of this however, I am in no position to tell you what to be 's not like my own relationships are working out to well at the moment either. Good luck with everything and you can always you can write back if you need someone to talk to.

Yours sincerely

Elena Gilbert

**Dear Damon,**

**my question for you is, why don't you like Taylor Swift or Twilight? Just curious. BTW, good luck with Elena. I really hope you two get together, because its obvious you guys belong together! :)) P.S. I think your the best vampire ever (and hottest) and you can drink my blood anytime! LOL. :)**

**October baby**

Dear October baby

I'm a guy baby. And as a guy Taylor Swift is a little bit too…what's the word? Girly, for my tastes with all the lovesick, gooey, love letters. I mean it's bearable and I will admit I am able to sit through a few tracks off the fearless album without flinching if it is a means of impressing a pretty blonde sorority/cheerleader girl (Caroline would always take it too far though. I had to keep compelling her to turn it off.). However I am exceedingly grateful that Elena doesn't really listen to her either. And as for Twilight, sparkling vampires that never eat people and 110 year old virgins? I mean come on! Did Stefan comply her to write that story? Anne Rice was far more accurate.

Damon

P.S. Elena and I would like to thank you for your support.

P.P.S I think I like you baby :)


	3. The Past

**Damon,**

**This may be a bit of a personal question, but why did you leave the war? Was it because of Katherine or did you even know about her since you were away? We only get glimpses of yours and Stefan's past, so I don't know. Okay, now that I have that question off my chest, how has it been, being able to see all the changes throughout your lifetime? What were the eighties like? I would've loved to live in the eighties! Okay, that's it. Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely,**

**YoullJustHaveToDeal**

Dear YoullJustHaveToDeal

Let's get our timeline straightened out shall we? Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls while I was away at war. I only met her after I had returned home for a two week leave from battle. During those two weeks I made the mistake of falling for the smug little bitch, after that I decided not to go back to battle because I thought I would miss her too much. So yes, to sum up, I left for Katherine's sake. Moving onto your next question, I have strongly mixed feelings about the rapid changes through time. Time moves very quickly so it requires constant readjustment. You just about get used to a new fad when it because out-dated and lame. In saying all that, I'm not opposed to change, it's Stefan that has more trouble than I do, he gets a little too fond of some of these quick fads. The eighties weren't half bad. Not that much different from today, but the clubbing was soooooo much better. Maybe if you're hanging around Mystic Falls sometime, I could give you a little flashback ;)

Damon


	4. Dear Caroline

**Dear Caroline,**

**there's this guy I really like but he likes someone else, who happens to be popular (and rude) and just pretends to like him (and of course he can't see that). I really like him, but what am I supposed to do if he doesn't like me? He doesn't know I like him and I'm afraid that if he did it would make our friendship awkward. Please give me advice on what to do.**

**P.S. You're one of the nicest people in Mystic Fall. :)**

**October Baby**

Dear October Baby

Don't ever let fear get in the way of your success, and I can tell you from experience that playing the jealousy card is not the way to go. The old me probably would have told you confront this little fake bitch and tell her back off your man. However, I have evolved and matured, and so has my advice. Although maybe she does need a warning? Not anything rude (don't you dare stoop to her level) just remind her that your looking out for your friend and don't want him to get hurt. Personally I wouldn't be too worried, their relationship is not going last, and he'll eventually gain self-respect and realise she's not worth it. Maybe playing the patient game wouldn't be such a bad idea if you really like him.

Sorry I couldn't be more helpful

Sincerely

xoxo Caroline

P.S. You seem like super nice girl yourself. I hope you get your guy !


	5. To Whom it May Concern

**To Whom it May Concern (any vampires in Mystic Falls):**

**When a vampire's humanity is turned off, does he or she feel a sort of rush, like an adrenaline rush? Do they feel more powerful than they do when their humanity restrains them from their nature? Another thing, if a vampire's humanity is turned off, do they still feel emotions that don't include guilt or pain or sadness? Clearly, drinking blood brings happiness to any vampire, so wouldn't one who cut off their humanity still feel the joy of drinking blood? And also, why do some try so hard? If I were a vampire, I would cut off my humanity. It would be easier, so much easier, and it would make eternity more fun, would it not?**

**Thank you for your answers,**

**YoullJustHavetoDeal**

To YoullJustHavetoDeal

The humanity switch is one which has to be dealt with extreme caution. While it feels more natural and liberating at the time, it doesn't last and once it's over you're left with the guilt and pain and every other bad emotion you should have been feeling the entire time. We try so hard to keep everything in proportion because we all use to be human once. We can empathise with the victims of vampire brutality. You have to remember that these people have families and friends and future that they deserve to live. If you are a newly turned vampire, which given your letter I would suspect, I would strongly advise you to keep your humanity on and restrict the killing to bare minimum. For more information you can write back to me, or Caroline and we'll help you out as much as possible.

Yours sincerely

Stefan Salvatore

P.S. Ok, so I found this letter on my brothers desk, and I figured if you are a new vampire it is in your best interest to ignore everything Stef has written above. It is perfectly natural for a vampire to turn their humanity off and it doesn't mean you are shut off to all emotion. It is far easier and a thousand times funner to not be bothered by the pathetic and trivial human experiences. My only advice would be, enjoy it while it lasts. Oh and FYI, while we're on the subject most vampires don't try at all to turn their humanity back on. That is Stefan Salvatore thing for sure (I blame Lexi, she put idea's in his head).

Damon

P.P.S. If you do decide to turn it off (which you should), come find me, I'll make it worth your while ;)


	6. Dear Klaus

Dear Klaus,

I have a few questions on how you view us humans. This is something I've wondered for a long time now. Do vampires perceive us as just food? Are we just weaklings because we feel things like pain and we let our emotions control is at times? Or are we beautiful, in a sense, because we are able to experience life on such a simple level? Are we amazing because our heart beats or does that make us vulnerable because death is more of an option for us? Or does our vulnerability make us more complex?

Thank you for your time.

-YoullJustHavetoDeal

PS: Your accent is perfection.

Dearest YoullJustHavetoDeal

You're going to have to ask a multitude of vampires to get a good answear to these questions but from my perspective. Yes you are food. I've never though past that much to be honest.

Klaus

PS. Isn't it just?


End file.
